


Forgotten Memories

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, baby!Stiles, baby!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' parents die in a car accident and he is raised by hunters but he doesn't remember anything before he was found.  Suspicious deaths get him sent back to Beacon Hills where he has to confront the past he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a sweet and innocent plot bunny and none of the original idea ended up in it.
> 
> Set at the same time as the beginning of Season 1.

“Don’t wander too far boys!” Talia Hale called as Derek and Stiles tore off across the yard. “Stiles’ parents are coming to pick him up in an hour!”

Derek raised his hand to show he heard but didn’t turn around, instead he focused on staying beside Stiles who, being a year younger and only human, wasn’t as fast as him.

“Let’s go to our place!” Stiles cried, twisting at the last second so he didn’t hit a tree as they entered the forest.

Derek giggled when Stiles nearly tripped on a tree root, the same one he nearly tripped over every time they went to their special place. Stiles slowed down when they neared the stream, careful not to slip on the mud while he crawled into their secret cave.

“When I grow up I’m gonna live in the woods.” Stiles told Derek once he climbed in the cave too. “We can stay in the cave _all_ day with no one to tell us to be home so mom can take me home.”

“We can build a tree house in the big oak by the clearing, and plant a garden for food and we’ll never have to leave!” Derek agreed, scooting closer to Stiles.

“Stiles and Derek forever right?” Stiles asked, wrapping his hand around his best friend’s.

“Right.” Derek said, rubbing his cheek against Stiles.

Derek stiffened and then grinned as he got an idea. He pulled away from Stiles slightly so he could reach the opposite wall of the cave. He let his claws out and started scraping at the stone. Stiles frowned until it became clear Derek was scratching letters into the rock, and then he was grinning too.

“It’s forever cuz it’s written in stone.” Derek said when he finally had _Derek + Stiles_ written out. “We should get back before mom starts looking for us.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose but nodded in agreement and the pair walked back to the house hand in hand. Stiles’ parents were already waiting by the time they got there and Stiles sighed when his dad told him to get into the car so they could start their weekend vacation. Stiles reluctantly crawled into his car seat, let his dad buckle him in, and waved goodbye to his best friend as they started to drive away.

~*~*~*~

“Hey there buddy.” Stiles blinked and there was suddenly a man crouching in front of him. “Where’d you come from, huh?”

Stiles stared and blinked. He couldn’t seem to make the words come out. He couldn’t remember where he was, or where he was coming from.

“Are you sure he’s not one of them Chris? He’s pretty good in the woods for a little kid.” A woman appeared beside the man and Stiles immediately didn’t like her.

“Kate, I’ve got enough wolfs bane on me that he wouldn’t be so calm if he was one of them. He’s just a lost kid.”

Stiles blinked at the word wolfs bane. It seemed like he should know it for some reason.

“What’s your name buddy?” the man asked, and Stiles shrugged in response. “What about your parents? Do you know where they are? Or what their names are?”

Stiles shrugged again and the woman rolled her eyes.

“We can figure out who his parents are later. Let’s just get him out of here so we can go back to work.”

“Okay buddy. Why don’t you come with me now. We’ll get you somewhere safe and find out who you are and where you belong. Okay?” The man held out his hand toward Stiles and Stiles took it automatically.

He let the man lead him through the woods and to his waiting truck but shied away when the woman tried to pick him up.

“I’ll hold him, you drive.” The man said, scooping Stiles into his arms. Stiles snuggled against the man’s chest and was asleep before the truck started.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles!” Al barked. “Stop goofing off and concentrate! This training could save your life one day. And from what I’m hearing you’ll be using your training in real life soon.”

“Seriously? I’m getting sent out?” Stiles asked, grinning broadly.

“You won’t be if I don’t pass you on your training. So concentrate!” Al told him.

“Honestly, if I’m reduced to hand-to-hand combat with a werewolf I’m kind of screwed anyway, so really, what’s the point of doing any of it?”

“The point, Stiles,” Chris said, walking into the training room, “is that not all the creatures we may come up against are werewolves. And even if it is a werewolf you’re up against, being well trained in hand-to-hand could be the difference between dying instantly and giving the other hunters in your party a chance to find you and help you.”

“Sorry Sir.” Stiles said, bowing his head sheepishly. “It’s just hard to concentrate when we’ve been doing the same drills for over 3 hours now.”

“How’s he doing Al?” Chris asked.

“He’s ready as he’s ever going to be.” Al told him.

“Alright.” Chris said and Stiles whooped with glee. “You’ll be going to Beacon Hills. Looks like they have a rogue alpha that’s going around biting kids. You’ll be travelling with James and his son. They’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at 0800.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said, trying to contain his excitement. “I’ll make you proud! What about you and Allison?”

“We’ll be joining you in a few days, a week at the most. Just make sure you’re alive when we get there.” Chris told him, rubbing his hand on Stiles’ buzzed hair.

Stiles grinned and ran out of the training room so he could pack for the next day.

~*~*~*~

“So how’d you end up with a name like Stiles?” James’ son Jake asked when they were nearly an hour into their four hour drive to Beacon Hills.

“It was the name written on the tag of my shirt.” Stiles told him, staring out the window.

“What?”

“Chris found me wandering around the woods when I was about five. I didn’t know my name or where I was from or what I was doing in the woods. When Chris got me to a safe house and into clean clothes he found _Stiles_ written on the tag of my shirt. He figured that was my name, strange as it sounded, and so that’s what he called me.” Stiles explained, wishing Jake would shut up and go back to sitting in silence.

“So what happened to your parents? Do you remember anything now?”

“My parents were probably killed in the woods by the werewolves Chris was hunting. Docs say I probably saw it and repressed it because my brain couldn’t handle the memory or something. I still don’t remember anything from before Chris found me.”

“That sucks man. And no missing kid posters about you or anything?”

“I don’t know. I was a kid. Chris was the only family I knew. By the time I was old enough to care I didn’t anymore. I’m sure if there was something to find Chris would have found it and I wouldn’t be here.”

“But...”

“Enough Jake. Focus on getting us more information about this rogue alpha we’re going to be looking for.” James said from the front seat.

“Yes sir!” Jake said, and then fell blissfully silent.


	3. Chapter 3

“’It’ll be fine Derek’ she said. ‘Nothing’s going to happen’ she said.” Derek muttered to himself while he paced through the charred rooms of his old family home. “Now where are you huh? Dead. Just like everyone else. And I’m alone with a psycho alpha on the loose biting random teenagers on _our_ land. What am I supposed to do Laura? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?” Derek screamed into the empty house and slumped against one of the living room walls.

He didn’t want to be here, but with Laura gone there was no one left to protect their lands and no one left to run to. He shoved away from the wall and stalked to his Camaro. He needed coffee. And maybe one of those pull apart sticky buns.

Derek pulled open the door to the cafe and froze as a long lost scent hit his nose.

Derek shook himself continued through the door. It couldn’t be Stiles. Stiles disappeared over 10 years ago when a car accident killed his parents. They searched for Stiles for years and couldn’t even find a hint of a trace of him. The closest they came was six years ago, the last time Derek thought he smelled Stiles and it turned out to be Kate. Because she smelled like Stiles he let his defences down and she ended up destroying his life.

Derek got his coffee and sticky bun and headed back to the forest. There were still a few hours until dark so Derek could try to relax before trying to hunt the alpha again.

“Hale.”

Derek jolted when a voice cut through his daze.

“Do I know you?” he asked, getting to his feet and watching the man warily.

“I’m James Argent. I’m here to talk to you about some...incidences that have been occurring in town.”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue at the name and he growled as a second man, a boy really, came up beside the first.

“I have nothing to do with that.” Derek said, body loose and ready to fight or run.

“Then you have nothing to fear from us.” James said, but his eyes flicked to the side.

Derek twisted to see what James was looking at and his heart stopped.

Stiles was standing in front of him.

Holding a bow and reeking of wolfs bane.

They had taken his Stiles and turned him into a hunter.

“Stiles?” Derek whimpered, trying to reconcile the angry teenager in front of him with the happy kid he last saw.

“What?” Stiles jerked when he heard his name fall from the werewolf’s lips. “How do you know that name?”

“What do you mean?” Derek countered. “I know it because I know...”

Derek’s words were cut short when a bullet tore through his shoulder. Derek took one last look at Stiles, and saw he had an arrow strung and his bow pointed, before dashing away through the woods. Derek ran until he couldn’t hear or smell the hunters anymore before doubling back towards the house and the secret tunnels that surrounded it.

Derek dropped down into one of the tunnels and made his way further underground, not bothered by the near perfect darkness. The tunnel opened up into a mini cavern and Derek finally let himself rest on some of the old furniture that managed to survive the years.

He found Stiles.

Stiles didn’t remember him.

Stiles was a _hunter_.

Derek sighed, closed his eyes, and let his head rest against the dirt wall.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The werewolf knew his name. Or at least what was written on his shirt tag. But the werewolf _knew_ him. _How_ did a _werewolf_ know who he was?

Stiles groaned, frustrated by his thoughts that just ran around in circles. Normally lying across a bed and letting his head hang upside down over the edge helped him think, but right now it was just giving him a headache.

“Going out to clear my head.” Stiles told James and Jake as he rolled off the bed and grabbed his wallet and extra knife.

Stiles wandered aimlessly through the little town taking in the sights, sounds, and smells that were so similar to a hundred other little towns and yet somehow unique. His mind was still a million miles away thinking about his forgotten past so it wasn’t surprising when he managed to nearly knock someone over.

“Sorry about that!” a boy about Stiles’ age said when they bumped into each other.

“No problem man. Probably my fault anyway, my head’s not really all here right now.” Stiles said, looking the kid over.

He was kind of spastic and awkward looking teenager with an uneven jaw line, floppy hair, and big brown puppy dog eyes. And he was currently looking at Stiles with his head tilted to the side and a small frown creasing his brow, making him look even more puppyish. He was exactly the kind of boy that would melt Allison’s heart so Stiles was going to have to be careful to keep them apart once she got to Beacon Hills.

“Stiles?” the boy said hesitantly. “Is it really you? After all this time?”

“How...how do you know that name?” Stiles asked, thrown that a second person in this tiny middle of nowhere town knew his name.

“Dude, it’s Scott. We were, like, best friends when we were little. Nearly as inseparable as you and Derek. Until you disappeared at least.” The boy, Scott, said, staring a little awestruck at Stiles.

“What do you mean disappeared?” Stiles asked softly, not quite believing that he might be getting answers after 12 years of not knowing.

“Wha...you don’t know?” Scott asked, unbelieving.

“I don’t remember anything before I was 5. Nothing about who I am or where I’m from.” Stiles told him, trying to remember his training and keep his emotions in check.

“From what I heard your family was going on a road trip for the weekend and somewhere along the way there was a car accident and both your parents were killed.” Scott paused, trying to gauge Stiles’ reaction and Stiles nodded for him to go on. “Your car seat was empty in the back. They scoured the woods around the accident but couldn’t find any trace of you. After a couple months they told us you were most likely dead. ‘No five year old could survive in those conditions.’” Scott sounded like he was quoting someone.

“A car accident?” Stiles asked, stunned. Chris had told him repeatedly that werewolves had killed his parents.

“Yeah. A car accident.” Scott confirmed. “The Hales never gave up on you. Especially not Derek. He _knew_ you were out there, just waiting to be found. And then there was the fire and Derek disappeared too. It’s kind of terrifying how you guys both disappeared and then reappeared within weeks of each other.”

“I...I need to go.” Stiles said, backing away from Scott.

“Yeah. Sorry. I...keep in touch okay? Don’t just disappear on me again. Please.” Scott said, giving Stiles a small grin.

“I’ll try.” Stiles told him, turning and jogging back the way he came.

Stiles didn’t think, just let his body move, trusting that even if his brain didn’t remember his muscles would. It was Chris’ justification for hours of drills anyway.

Stiles’ jaw dropped when he found himself standing in front of a burned out house.

A house he seemed to know somehow.

A house he _knew_ he had been to before.

Just like he knew there was somewhere in the woods he was supposed to be.

He walked into the woods and even though they must have changed in the last 12 years they still felt familiar. Safe.

He found the cave like he was still visiting it every day, though it wasn’t as hard to get into now that he was bigger. He sat with his back against one wall of the cave and stared at the names carved into the stone across from him.

“I was hoping you would find your way back here.” Derek said softly from the mouth of the cave, trying not to startle Stiles.

“I knew it was here.” Stiles murmured, knowing Derek would be able to hear him. “I don’t remember it but I knew it was here.”

“I heard you had a case of amnesia. Explains a lot about yesterday.” Derek crawled into the cave as he spoke, trying to figure out what Stiles was thinking.

“You’re a werewolf.” Stiles said, but he didn’t move away when Derek came closer.

“Yep. And you knew that before the hunters told you about us.” Derek told him. “We never had any secrets from each other.”

“I don’t think I want to leave.” Stiles said. “Just wanna stay here forever.”

“I’ve got a tree house you can stay in if you’re interested.” Derek offered. “I can tell you all about the Stiles I knew.”

“I think I’d like that.” Stiles said, tracing his fingers over their carved names.


End file.
